


Snapshot

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [12]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the first photos of the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> MWHA!! hope you guys enjoy! and the petsy prompts are coming soon, i promise :)

New Years parties are surely raging beyond these for wall, but the four of them are warm alone inside, puddled on the couch. Betsy's kinda sprawled out over the other three, her head resting on Parisa's lap, her legs stretched across Charlie's and Mikey's. The TV's on in front of them, all watching live from London.

The time on the TV says 11:59. The countdown starts, echoing cries of thousands gathered in London emitted from their TV set: 5...4...3...2...1...

Screaming comes from the television, and some from outside in the neighborhood. Fireworks start going, a strange sudden sense of jovialness brought on through the turning of the year. And here, in their house, on a couch designed for three, Charlie looks up at Mikey, whose arm is around his shoulder. And kissing Mikey is just as it always is: a strange sort of sweetness that makes happiness bubble in Charlie's stomach, the kind that makes you wanna smile, or giggle, or just kiss some more. He gets lost in it, until he heard the snap of a camera phone and a giggle from the other side of the couch.

Betsy's practically on top of Parisa, leaned up against the arm of the couch, phone pointed at them.

"What are you doing?" Charlie intends to say this in a much more disapproving manner, but can't manage to wipe the smile from his face or dampen the happiness from his tone.

"Nothing," Betsy says.

"Just texting that to Lauren." Parisa finishes.

Charlie rolls his eyes. He reaches past Mikey, attempting to take the phone, but Betsy moves it further away. He tries harder a second time, basically crawling over Mikey's lap; Betsy squeals, jumping off the couch and out of grasp. Mikey's laughing, and so is Parisa, that is, until Charlie goes for her stomach. ("Charlie-no-I don't like being tickled-Charlie!")

In attempts to tickle and not be tickled, they end up on the ground, rolling around wrestling as the the other two watch on in amusement. More quickly that he'll admit does Parisa have him pinned to the ground, hands held above his head.

"I hate you." She says.

"No you don't." She scrunches her nose.

"Nah, I don't." She leans down to meet his lips. And camera ready, Betsy snaps another picture.

"I hope Lauren likes texts past midnight," She says to Mikey.

"Do we get any say in this?" But Parisa just sends a middle finger in their direction, much to their amusement, and kisses Charlie again.

And Charlie remembers that it's not just Mikey who makes him feel that way, the way like every second in which he's not being kissed is black and white in comparison, a feeling that's such a mystery he must keep kissing to figure it out.

So he keeps kissing her.


End file.
